Un dia pensando, me acorde de algo
by Fubuki-kazesenko
Summary: Un dia Endou se pone a pensar acerca de aquello que todos sabemos y vemos dia a dia en nuestra vida... Esto es un regalo para alguien que todos conocemos y que pocas veces recordamos, denle una opotunidad y dejen su opinion n.n


**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level... 5? (#¬¬)**

**Daya**: Este es un fic algo existencialista y sé que no debería subir mientras tengo uno incompleto pero ya lo tenía desde hace rato y quería subirlo exactamente hoy.

**Kumaro**: Hoy es un dia especial para… todos? Bueno si quieren saber porque solo léanlo completo, aunque siento que te salió algo guarro

**Daya**: que es eso o.o? Nah, que importa. Este fic no tiene parejas es mas como una reflexión por parte de Endou

**Kumaro**: sin más al… fic? En serio a esto se le puede llamar fic ¬¬?

**Daya**: Tú calla y deja que lo lean u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Un dia pensando, me acorde de algo<strong>

…

"_No escuchas esas voces" _

"_Puedo sentirlo_

_Puedo sentir los sentimientos de todos en este balón _

_El sentimiento que transmite este balón_

_El poder del corazón de creer en otros_

_Este afecto que nos conecta como amigos…"_

_…_

Mamoru Endou, un estudiante promedio, un joven bastante hiperactivo y entusiasta, amante del futbol soccer y creyente en el corazón de las demás personas, iba de camino hacia la escuela Raimon. Estaba contento y cuatro palabras podían describir muy bien ese estado de animo: primer dia de clases; exacto, era su primer dia de clases de su ya tercer año en la secundaria. Habían pasado ya tantas cosas en menos de un año y hasta el dia de hoy que apenas y se lo podía creer, eso lo hacía más feliz aun; haber conocido a nuevos amigos y a otros equipos de no solo Japón o Asia, sino de todo el mundo.

El Mundo, la Tierra, que gran palabra era esta ultima… y que gran diferencia había entre estas dos, ya que… si pensaba en la primera un poco mas a fondo le daba algo de tristeza. Recién había visto en la televisión esta mañana al desayunar, cuanto mas había empeorado la situación en todo el globo; robos, asesinatos, secuestros, desastres naturales e incluso… casi guerras. Tal vez unos no lo supieran, y los que si, quizá pensaran, y a lo mejor el también debería, que todos aquellos problemas estaban muy lejos de la ciudad Inazuma o incluso en otro continente a demasiados kilómetros de ahí, pero para Endou no era así. Sentía empatía por todo aquel ser que se encontraba en las penumbras de aquellas situaciones. Quizá sus amigos creyeran que era ingenuo y algo inocente, que no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba, aunque no era así. El se daba cuenta de ello y mucho más.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella vez que hicieron una de las técnicas mas poderosas de su abuelo "The Earth"… se quedó pensando en ella. En aquel momento pudo sentir exactamente los sentimientos y emociones de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, igualmente con las personas que conoció y le faltaba por conocer; pudo experimentar esa unión que lo conectaba con todos esos increíbles individuos y se preguntó si… esa conexión podría tal vez ayudar a la situación que presentaba nuestro planeta dia a dia. Tal vez si lo decía los demás lo creerían que era una manera muy infantil de pensar, pero él no lo consideraba así, _"nunca sabrás hasta que lo intentes"_ esto era lo que pensaba. Endou si creía que entre más se podía conocer a cualquier persona, era más fácil entenderla o resolver sus problemas y poder vivir en paz con el prójimo. Pero si los demás pensaban que eso era imposible, ahí exactamente terminaba todo… en el hecho de pensar que no se puede…

Siguió caminando hacia la escuela, ya llevaba más o menos la mitad del camino recorrido, quiso distraerse con cualquier cosa; porque cada vez que se le pasaba por la mente todo lo anterior se ponía triste y no podía siquiera fingir una sonrisa. Pasó cerca de un parque, donde se escuchaba bastante ruido para ser tan temprano. El peli café volteo su mirada hacia aquel lugar y observó que había cerca de cinco niños divirtiéndose en los juegos que ahí había. Sonrió. Le encantaba ver pequeños como aquellos jugar y reír; indiferentes a lo que pasaba y que aunque supieran, no entenderían el porqué de las cosas, ya que ni el mismo lo comprendía. Volvió a mirar al grupo de pequeños que corrían, brincaban, reían a carcajadas y aun así no se cansaban; por alguna razón vio en ellos un bonito futuro para todos, uno en el que cree será mejor que el de hoy, y que aunque no lo pensara, Endou también era parte de ese porvenir…

-_la ra la la ra la la la la, la ra la la ra la la la la- _De repente le sonó el celular, Mamoru lo cogió. Últimamente su teléfono siempre le decía a esa misma hora los días festivos que ni el mismo conocía, lo abrió y volvió a sonreír.

"Que gran coincidencia" pensó, aunque después de todo el no creía en las coincidencias y que todo pasaba por alguna razón. Pues, omitiendo las cosas malas que habían sucedido en el proceso, se sentía conforme con lo que el destino le había deparado. Quizá era coincidencia o no, quizá era cosa del destino o no, pero esperaba que en un futuro no muy lejano las cosas mejoraran. Ja! Vaya dia para pensar en eso. La Tierra era, para él, un lugar al que se le debía ofrecer un gran festejo en el que se le dieran las gracias; gracias por todo lo que nos da para sobrevivir y que a veces no aprovechamos o sobreexplotamos, gracias por tenernos paciencia al no regresarle lo que merece, gracias por las comodidades que nos brinda, gracias por permitirnos admirar aquellos paisajes tan hermosos que su naturaleza crea, aunque también hay que dar gracias en acciones… no solo en palabras, gracias por permitirnos vivir en ella a pesar de que la estamos matando, gracias por hacer, con pequeños sucesos, a la gente un poco más feliz y gracias por todas esas cosas que no alcanzaría a decir.

Cuando cruzó el portón de la secundaria Raimon, le dieron unas ganas inmensas de practicar con sus amigos. Quería experimentar otra vez esa sensación y compartirla, llevarla a otro nivel, así que tenían que entrenar duro para evolucionar aquella técnica secreta de su abuelo.

-¡Endou!-

-Eh…- volteo a ver qué cuatro chicos le alcanzaban el paso

-Endou, tengo rato hablándote- le replicó Kazemaru, acompañado de Goenji, Someoka y Fubuki.

-Venias distraído como siempre- sonrió el peli crema

-¿Pensando en una nueva técnica, capitán?- preguntó el ojigris

-Nueva no, Fubuki-

-Je, ¿entonces?- cuestionó el moreno

-La hemos hecho una vez-

-De cual hablas, Endou-

-No lo recuerdas Goenji, para hacerla hay que unir las fuerzas de todos y ahora tú la veras y participaras en ella directamente Someoka-

-Endou no te entiendo- dijo Ryugo con cara de confusión

-Juntos más que nunca la pasaremos al siguiente nivel!- exclamó Mamoru entusiasmado

-Capitán- lo llamó Fubuki –no estará hablando de…-

-"The Earth"-

"_Si conectamos nuestro corazón, de seguro surgirá un poder inigualable"_

おめでとう地球

* * *

><p><strong>Daya<strong>: Créanme que no me acuerdo como supe que hoy era el Dia de la Tierra, pero cuando me entere dije… un fic, porque no? Incluso les pregunte a los de mi salón cuatro preguntas algo raras, pero como según ellos yo soy rara me las contestaron de igual forma o.o

**Kumaro**: Las de "¿El Mundo es bonito (refiriendose a todas las personas sobre La Tierra)? ¿La Tierra es bonita (refiriendose a toda la naturaleza)? ¿Le darías gracias a la Tierra? Y ¿De qué exactamente le agradecerías?" ¬¬

**Daya**: sip n.n a la mitad de mi salón, amigos de otro salón y gente que no conocía o.o pero me respondieron XD ellos me ayudaron mucho con el gracias y casi todos decían lo mismo pero aun así merecen créditos por asesorarme, aunque no supieran para que lo hacía pues si me preguntaban les decía que era para un regalo, y no mentí :D

**Kumaro**: y dejen reviews, siquiera para saber como le quedo ¬¬ o para responder sus raras preguntas u.ú

**Daya**: reviews?

**Kumaro**: reviews ¬¬

**Daya**: onegai~ XD


End file.
